God Send Me an Angel
by Shinigami29
Summary: Mariah is very sad.... Tyson is there to help her....


Ello y'all! Welcome to my crazy head!!  
  
Vern: Pix has taken Jock off to see foreva-urz in a joint fic that the two are writing call "Stealing My Heart"  
  
Dusk: it's pretty good; we're all very proud of my Aibou  
  
Ami: *blushes* okay... on with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or else I would be rich and not begging on my knees for you not to rat me out so that I don't get sued. Also, I don't own the song, 'Angel'.  
God Send Me an Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's been five months since you went away  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
So I asked God  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariah looked at the calendar and sighed; today was officially the fifth month that he had left, and it still hurt.  
  
"Why can't I get over him?" she pleaded with herself. "It's not like he likes me..."  
  
She looked at the clock, only to see that it said 6:30pm.  
  
"Oh great," she murmured to herself, lying back down on her pillow. "My sleeping habits are getting worse then Tyson's..." she gave the heaven's a true smile to look at, thinking about the goof for a second, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day, and Mariah was running toward Tyson's house. He had been her shoulder to cry on ever since 'he' had left.  
  
She urged herself to go faster, seeing the dojo at the end of the street nearing. Rushing through the gates, she ignored the door, and started to run around the parameter of the building, knowing already where he'd be...  
  
And sure enough, he was there, sweating because of his training, his crazy grandpa swinging at him with a training lance; both of the turned to look at her when she entered the room from outside, silent tears making there way down her face.  
  
"Mariah," Tyson said, as he rushed toward her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. "What happened?"  
  
"Yeah Lil' Angel," Grandpa said, using the nickname that the two martial artists had given her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw him," was her only reply, as she let go of her internal battle, letting the tears fall freely down her face, soaking Tyson's thin shirt which he trained in easily. "He came back; he said that he WANTED me back..."  
  
"And what did you say?" Tyson asked, almost eagerly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I said no," Mariah said with shame. "I said, no... I know that I still love him, but I can't be with him anymore..."  
  
"Why not?" he hugged her tighter, his voice muffled by her hair. "Why wouldn't you just go with him, and be happy?"  
  
"Because," Mariah started, pushing away from Tyson, and looking to the floor. "I Can't take anymore of his lies, I can't spend every night crying..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But you will," was his only reply, as he lifted her faced gently with his left hand, and softly wiped away her tears with his right hand. That was all she could take, she turned around and ran from his dojo, unable to seek comfort in anyone now.  
  
"You've fallen bad little dude," Grandpa said to Tyson.  
  
"I know Grandpa," he said, his eyes still on where Mariah had been before. "But Ray had the most precious thing in the world, and he gave it up. He hurt her..."  
  
"But if you remember," Grandpa said, pushing him toward the door a little. "You hurt him"  
  
"He deserved that black eye," Tyson murmured. "And it's not like anyone will know that I gave it to him..." Grandpa just rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the door; Tyson ran in the direction that Mariah had...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
And give you all my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
God  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariah ran into the forest, and collapsed near a river. She sobbed and sobbed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if she stayed there long enough, she would die.  
  
"Oh god," she bawled, choking on her tears. "Why did he leave? He said he loved me, and I want to love him, but why, why did he leave?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Because he's foolish," Tyson said, carefully wrapping his arms around he waist. "Now just cry your little heart out, Lil' Angel, for it's not your fault Ray's a jerk."  
  
"But-," she tried to argue, but Tyson wouldn't let her.  
  
"But nothing," he said, looking her in the eye. "I gave him a black eye when he hurt you, and I'm not going to let his stupid memory hurt you still; alright?"  
  
Mariah couldn't believe it, the black eye that Ray had got, was from him?  
  
"But, he got that black eye before he left me..." she murmured, hiding her head in the nook of his neck.  
  
"I know," he murmured back to her, gently stroking her hair. "He was saying something about you being worthless..."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say; he had not liked her, even when hey were together. "Thank you Tyson..." 


End file.
